Elkie
Perfil thumb|300px|Elkie *'Nombre:' 엘키 / エルキー / Elkie *'Nombre real:' 莊錠欣 / Chong Ting Yan *'Nombre japonés:' チワン族ヤンインゴット / Chiwan-zoku Yan'ingotto *'Nombre coreano:' 장정흔 / Jang Jeong Heun. *'Nombre inglés:' Elkie Chong *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Hong Kong, China. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment Biografía Chong Ting Yan (mejor conocida como Elkie) nació el 02 de noviembre de 1998 en la ciudad de Hong Kong, China. Desde muy joven comenzó a mostrar interés por el mundo del entretenimiento, por lo que debutó como actriz a la edad de nueve años en su país natal y más tarde también se unió a un grupo de C-Pop llamado ''"Honey Bees", aunque ella aclaró que no era un grupo como tal, sino más bien un pasatiempo. Tiempo después tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Corea del Sur a través de CUBE Global Audition, donde audicionó con la canción "Closer" de Tae Yeon . Finalmente el 25 de febrero de 2016 fue presentada como una de las nuevas integrantes de CLC y el día 28 del mismo mes debutó en el grupo con el vídeo musical "High Heels (Short Ver.)" Dramas *Rich Family's Son (MBC, 2018) *Love as a Predatory Affair (TVB, 2016) *Elite Brigade III (RTHK, 2015) *Captain of Destiny (TVB, 2015) *Smooth Talker (TVB, 2015) *Wudang Rules (TVB, 2015) *The Menu (Hong Kong Television Network, 2015) *Officer Geomancer (TVB, 2014) *Tomorrow Is Another Day (TVB, 2014) *Come On, Cousin (TVB, 2014) *A Change of Heart (TVB, 2013) *The Hippocratic Crush II (TVB, 2013) *A Great Way to Care II (TVB, 2013) *Highs and Lows (TVB, 2012) *Friendly Fire (TVB, 2012) *Tiger Cubs (TVB, 2012) *Three Kingdoms RPG (TVB, 2012) *Queens of Diamonds and Hearts (TVB, 2012) *Ghetto Justice (TVB, 2011) *Men With No Shadows (TVB, 2011) *My Sister of Eternal Flower (TVB, 2011) *The Comeback Clan (TVB, 2010) *Born Rich (TVB, 2009) Temas para Dramas * After The Play Ends (junto a Lee Chang Sub & Min Hyuk) tema para After the Show Ends (2016) Videos Musicales * I'll Be Your Man - BTOB (2016) * Y.O.U - Kim Jo Han (2016) Discografía Single Digital Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' CLC **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina. **'Fruta que representa: '''Cereza. **'Animal que representa: Reno. *'''Ex-Grupo C-Pop: Honey Bees. *'Educación:' **Carmel Pak U Secondary School (Graduada). *'Idiomas: ' Cantonés (Lengua materna), Coreano (fluido), Inglés (fluido), Japones (básico) *'Hobbies: '''Planear, tomar fotos y editarlas, e ir de compras. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Tae Yeon. *'Color favorito: 'Rosa. *Es una ex-actriz infantil de China. Ha aparecido en más de veinte dramas chinos, ganándose una buena popularidad ahí. *Quedo en el puesto #74 en "The Most Beautiful Faces Of Kpop 2017" y en el #81 en el 2016. *Es considerada una de las idols más importantes en China junto con Yu Qi de (G)I-DLE, Joo Kyul Kyung de PRISTIN, Cheng Xiao de Cosmic Girls, Cao Lu de FIESTAR y Tzuyu de TWICE. *Durante el comeback de CLC con ''Nu.Clear sorprendió a muchos con su potente voz. Enlaces *Perfil (baike baidu) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Instagram Galería Elkie1.jpg Elkie2.jpg Elkie3.jpg Elkie4.jpg Elkie5.jpg Elkie6.jpg Elkie7.jpg Elkie8.jpg Videografía 엘키(ELKIE) - 'I dream' Official Music Video| I dream Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKBailarina Categoría:HKModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarina Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo